one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Hibiki VS Papyrus
Dan Hibiki VS Papyrus 'is a One Minute Melee by GamerTendo, featuring Dan Hibiki from Street Fighter fighting Papyrus from Undertale. Description ''These two think way too highly of themself, but are overall pretty pathetic. Who will win? Dan Hibiki, the Saikyo Street Fighter, or the great Papyrus of the underground? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Snowdin (Cues: Snowdin Town - Undertale) It was a peaceful day in Snowdin. Nothing chaotic happend at all, besides Papyrus' awful cooking..this was until Dan Hibiki '(somehow) came to Snowdin, to beat monsters up to show off his "awesomeness". And due to most people in Snowdin not being able to fight, he did. As he stood there in victory, there was only one skeleton to stop him. Sans, the OP--oh wait no his brother went instead to try and look good infront of people. ''Papyrus: "NYEH NYEH NYEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND SOON TO BE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD, WILL DEFEAT YOU, AND THEN CAPTURE YOU HUMAN! WAIT, IT'S A HUMAN! SANS, I CAN CAPTURE HIM AND THEN BECOME HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! NYEH NYEH!" Sans: '' "a're you sure you can fight? aren't you a little..papyrusty at this" Papyrus: '' "OH MY GOSH SANS CAN WE GO A DAY WITHOUT PUNS" ''Dan: "HEY YOU SKELETON LOSER GUY! WANNA GET BEAT UP BY THE AMAZING DAN HIBIKI, INVENTOR OF THE SAIKYO FIGHTING STYLE?!"' Papyrus then looked towards Dan, and prepared to fight. Dan got in a fighting stance, as both got ready.'' (Cues: Bonetrousle - Undertale) BE TOUGH OR BE DEAD ENGAGE! ' ' Papyrus started out the fight by throwing several bones at Dan, but Dan ducked, dodging them, and then ran at Papyrus, jumping in the air and kicking foward, and then hitting Papyrus. Papyrus stood up after this, and then sent several blue bones at Dan. Dan, not knowing the "blue stop sign" method, made a run for it, but was hit by the attacks and took damage. Papyrus then sent several bones towards Dan, but Dan yelled "GADOKEN", and fired a Gadoken, which destroyed the bones. Dan then ran at Papyrus, and punched him across the face, but Papyrus countered by pulling out a bone and wacking Dan with it several times. Dan fired another Gadoken, as Papyrus threw the bone. Dan was hit in the head by it, and Papyrus was hit by the Gadoken. Both fell down in pain, but then stood up. Dan punched Papyrus again, which kind of hurt his hand too, but also hurt Papyrus. Papyrus then pulled out another bone and swung at Dan, wacking him across the face, and then kept hitting him with the bone. Dan then rolled out of the way of a attack from the bone, and fired two more Gadokens at Papyrus, who dodged them. Papyrus and Dan then punched each other, as their hands collided, hurting both's hands. Papyrus then jumped back, and threw even more bones. Dan ducked, but two of them hit him. Dan held his head in pain, as Papyrus then threw more and more bones. Dan made a run for it, and then hid behind a tree, as several bones were thrown by. Dan then ran from behind the tree at Papyrus, and tackled him, then landing on him and punching him in the face several times. Dan used a Gadoken, which blasted Papyrus away, but then Papyrus stood up, and threw another bone, hitting Dan in the head. Papyrus then used his special attack, and sent several bones towards Dan. Dan ran past them, but then a "cool dude" bone riding a skateboard and wearing sunglasses rode pass him. Dan looked in confusion, but then Papyrus ran up to Dan with a bone at hand, and swug at him several times. Dan dodged, and punched Papyrus across the face, then preparing to hit him again, but Papyrus smacked him in the face with the bone, and then took a finishing swing downwards, hitting Dan's forehead. K.O. Dan fell over, with blood coming out of his head, barely alive. Then Papyrus took him to Undyne to prove that he is useful enough to be captain of the royal guard. This melee's winner is.. PAPYRUS! ' ' Category:GamerTendo Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music